Persuade Me
by Aurifex
Summary: [KakuHidan] Hopefully SOMETHING can make Kakuzu pay for it...


"...absolutely not."

Hidan's face fell, and his shoulder sloped dramatically. His jaw dropped a bit, looking politely incredulous, while his eyes glazed lightly and a small whine came from him.

"But... but... Kakuzu... Why?"

"You don't need it." Kakuzu glanced up and around at the Jashinist, at his pitiful stance and his pleading eyes. "I'm not spending money on it." He turned back to his notebook, scribbling down a few more figures.

"COME ON!" Hidan's depressed demeanor was instantly replaced by angry desperation. "I DO SO FUCKING NEED ONE! THE SCYTHE IS SUPPOSED TO HAVE iTHREE/i BLADES, NOT TWO! I WANT THIS ONE FIXED, DAMMIT! COME OOOONNNN," He tugged the other's sleeve lightly, earning a sigh and a roll of black eyes.

Kakuzu turned around in his chair again, glaring at Hidan. The Jashinist had his arms folded over his bare chest, leaning heavily on one leg so that his weight was thrown to his left hip, his head bowed slightly with salmon-pink eyes glinting beneath sleek, gelled platinum hair. His headband and Jashin's pendant gleaming just as bright as his eyes, which looked pissed-off enough to kill.

"I said 'no'." Kakuzu said simply. "You can wait a while before you get a new one. You can murder enough innocent people with two blades, can't you?"

Hidan grit his white teeth. "Not the point!" He said, taking a step back away from Kakuzu. "I never get ANYTHING..."

"You have your damn budget," Kakuzu snapped, watching as Hidan collapsed on his stomach on the dark sheets of his bed. "We all do. You just choose to spend your share on hair gel and shit."

Hidan mouthed wordlessly at him for a minute, before burying his head in his arms while glaring daggers at the other. He watched Kakuzu turn back to the papers in front of him, clicking at his calculator every so often. Damn him. Damn him and his greedy-ass money-grubbing ways.

He continued to glare at the other, silently contemplating his next move. He could throw a few more swear words or even a punch, but he knew it would get him nowhere. Maybe if he stared at Kakuzu long enough... the other would finally pay attention.

...Or, maybe, Kakuzu would just sigh, collect his papers up from the desk, tuck the calculator under his arm, and stand up to leave the room.

Hidan watched him cross the room, thinking frantically. Shit, shit, shit! "Kakuzu!"

"...what?" The other turned around with a sigh.

Hidan sidled forward on the bed. "Come here...Please?"

He tried not to let a grin show on his face as Kakuzu rolled his eyes, crossed back across the room, set his papers on the desk, and then stand in front of Hidan. "...what?" He repeated.

Hidan sat up slightly, on his knees, tilting his head to one side and widening his eyes slightly. "You know I need it fixed," He said huskily, inching forward towards Kakuzu. "Please, Kakuzu-san...?"

He was way too close to Kakuzu for even himself to be comfortable. He knew this was weird, but... dammit, why wasn't he stopping himself? Why wasn't KAKUZU stopping him? He leaned in to the other, feeling his face heat up in a faint blush.

"Uh..." Kakuzu seemed lost for words, as Hidan reached forward with one hand, drifting towards Kakuzu's stomach and looped a finger around one of the other's belt loops and pulled him gently closer, tugging him onto the bed in front of him.

"What?" Hidan purred, keeping close to Kakuzu and resting his hand on the other's leg. iFUCK, STOP IT, STOP IT, YOU'RE GOING TOO FAR-/i

"N-nothing... what are you...?" Kakuzu's brain seemed to be struggling as much as Hidan's was.

"What's wrong?" Hidan tilted his head, drawing so close to the other that he could see every fine, tiny detail of his eyes. "You've gone pale..." He reached up with one hand and tugged down Kakuzu's mask, the other tensed but did not react otherwise.

Hidan suddenly felt something which he recognized as Kakuzu's hand on his bare back. It was like he was being egged on... what did this mean? What did Kakuzu iwant/i... what did HE want?

The answer came in the form of Hidan softly pressing his lips against the other's. Waves of heat spread over him, and he closed his eyes, feeling the hand that was on his back tense and ever-so-lightly tug him closer.

He brushed his tongue against Kakuzu's bottom lip, feeling the delicious roughness of stitches for a moment before Kakuzu's lips parted and he was allowed entrance.

Well. This was not what he had expecting but he rolled with it anyway, rather enjoying himself.

Kakuzu's mouth was undiscovered territory. Well, rather, it was like a lost tomb- it had once been beautiful, and treasured to someone long ago, but something had left it forgotton to grow old and untouched for ages and ages. Now Hidan's tongue was an explorer, and having stumbled upon Kakuzu's mouth... the forgotton talents of Kakuzu's own tongue were finally unearthed again.

Hidan was almost panting now, Kakuzu's tongue sliding its way atop and around his, touching on each unexplored crevase. He looped his arms around the black-haired man's neck, pulling the other closer so that their chests touched slightly, Hidan almost sitting on Kakuzu's lap at this point.

Suddenly, Kakuzu pulled away, blinking blearily. Hidan frowned, but didn't say anything as Kakuzu kissed him once and very lightly on the lips before breathing, "So... how much was that repair job again?"

-------

AURI'S AFTERNOTE-

KakuHidan is the shit, so, yeah. 3 Wrote a story for them. 


End file.
